Talk:Shyvana/@comment-5209745-20140326215648/@comment-5955640-20140416045511
Hm. You should probably nail that down first. Here let me give you a slightly out of date video about jungling, how to gank (still a slightly old video), And of course. Information relevant to the changes that happened since those last two videos. Ontop of those videos I would like to add some personal experience with junglers and jungling that wasn't mentioned. Eyes on the lanes always: For me. After I get my first three spells at level three of course I start watching the lane. You don't really want to gank before level two because you don't have your whole kit. They designed it to where really early ganks like this don't happen but some champs will still do it like stealth champs and Warwick if memory serves (I don't know why but I very often get ganked by a level two Master Yi or Warwick and just them this season). You need to assess what's going on in each lane and weigh the pros and cons of an ambush and how you will ambush them. How far down the lane are they?: This is important and something laners won't understand. When they push the lane really hard you can't run in from the river and flank the targets. You have to go from behind the turret something that only high mobility and tanky junglers can do. Or sneak in from your lane turret into the lane bushes. These are harder to do successfully and may require you to sit in lane. Usually a bad idea if you don't know that they don't know that you are there (A good reason to take red trinket). Camping is a very dangerous pastime: You don't want to sit in the bushes for maybe more than 20 seconds. And when you do you should make sure that you weren't seen. If you have been spotted. Run in, (if you are a high mobility champ) or run away. If you stay and they know you are there. They won't push and the opposing jungler with organize a ambush on you. Camping only works on laners who just push their lane and don't have escapes or vision and or a counter jungle setup. Hold the line: This is something that gets neglected occasionally. You will sometimes have to babysit lanes for people. You should do this if at the very least you aren't able to gank the lane for whatever reason and your laner is getting hardcore harassed. Let them recall and hold the lane. Do not try to kill the laner unless you are bonzer and really powerful. Take some minions and prevent the lane from being taken and try not to die as well. Seriously dude, i'm getting my ass whupped here: I've seen this happen quite a lot. A jungler will not detatch from farming monsters to deal with the trouble in lane. This will often cost a turret or the laners lives. You don't want them to fall behind because if they fall behind you fall behind because the enemy is getting a lead making them harder to kill. When lanes are loss your jungle is more vulernable. Allies with low health in moments from being dived is high priority. Try to make your presence known to encourage them to back off without getting yourself killed and possibly help turn the fight around if you are strong or tanky enough. If they run and your allies are low just them go. Their survival is more important than you going whole hog on a turret dive and botching it because the enemy is pretty good at juking under turret. Now on the topic of what makes Shyvana a good jungler. She lacks the CC until level six but she has great mobility W is great and goes well with those boots. She also does not run out of mana so blue is easy to give away and you don't have to recall because you ran out of mana. Further more her spells give her sustain and decent clearing. Staying in the jungle until level six is an option. At which point you can make a flanking dive or rush from behind the ally turret or behind the enemy turret if they are closer to their turret. Shyvana should be very tanky at this point and if you hit them with your dragon dive you knock them up. That's her strength as a jungler and in general really. Decent clears. Good mobility. Natural durability, sustain, and damage. Which is usually what a jungler wants. One if not all of those things. Heavy CC is also good but currently the meta favors strong fighters espescially now with Feral Flame being a popular item.